


The Ravishing Dress

by jorahsbch



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Erotica, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorahsbch/pseuds/jorahsbch
Summary: During a public event, Emilia and Ian's emotions get the better of them in all the right ways.





	The Ravishing Dress

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Iain is not married and has never been.
> 
> I originally had this on a blog of mine and FINALLY decided to transfer it here. With the fact Iain/Emilia has so little fics makes me want to write a lot more about the two of them.
> 
> Sometimes I loathe shipping rarepairs.

I was at some function or another for Game of Thrones. I had dressed up for the occasion although a lot of people seemed to not recognize me unless I had my wig on. They didn't realize I played Daenerys Targaryen unless I looked like her. It was amusing at times.  
  
Right now the exact function was not that important to me. I was more focused on Iain Glen than anything else. His bushy beard, his dark clothing and white jacket. My own green dress seemed to be somewhat of a contrast to him. I looked away shyly when he glanced at me as I was trying very much to stay focused on the event. Whatever the event was.  
  
"Sometimes I wish the cameras would just go away." Iain said as he looked at me.  
  
"I do too." I replied.  
  
He was looking at me as more than a friend. For a long time now I had thought that his glances and jokes had been more than friendly. I hadn't acted on my feelings mainly because he was older. Another reason was that I thought I might have misread him. I didn't want to show him I wanted a sexual relationship if he also didn't want one. That would have made working with him extremely awkward and I didn't want to create that work environment for either of us. I guess tonight I would see what he wanted and accept his decision.  
  
Iain knocked over his water glass with his left hand and made a show of picking it up. The people at the table laughed and didn't realize his true intentions. He put his right hand under my dress as he sat back up.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said with a false look of shame.  
  
I tried to remain calm as his fingers slowly made their way upwards. It was exciting to feel him do this to me while so many people were around. If I reacted, which I was trying not to do, I could spoil the fun of the evening. It would be all over the news. So I had to remain calm as his surprisingly nimble fingers pushed away my panties and slowly went in.  
  
"It's alright." Iain said soothingly. "Just stay calm and no one will care. This will just be another function for the show."  
  
His words would seem to anyone else like I was frightened by the cameras while the truth was much different. As one finger and then two went in me I wanted to let out a moan. I wanted to squirm in pleasure. He wanted to fuck me!  
  
Iain's finger kept steady with their motions. I was so close to cumming that I leaned on him and pretended I was crying. This made everything so much worse as I now could smell him and hear his heartbeat.  
  
"I understand it's been a hard night for you." Iain said and didn't stop fingering me. "Do you need to go back to your room?"  
  
With one final motion I couldn't help but cry out as I climaxed. Oh god, he was good. With just two fingers he had sent me over the edge. Quickly I made it seem like I was starting to cry harder. He removed his fingers and wiped them on the inside of my dress. I looked up at him and didn't want to wait for any room.  
  
"Emilia Clarke, what devastating news have you heard?" A reporter asked as Iain and I made our way out. "Is it news about one of your previous boyfriends? Is it about Kit Harrington?"  
  
I ignored him as did Iain. We both made our way quickly to a limousine. Upon entering Iain told the driver to take him to our hotel. I soon found myself in Iain's lap with his hands ripping my dress slightly.  
  
"Do you know how much this dress costs?" I teased.  
  
"I think you'll be able to pay for it." Iain replied and kissed my neck.  
  
Iain ripped my dress just enough so that the top of my breasts could be seen. I let out a soft moan as he pushed his hands gently under my bra.  
  
"Ooooh..." I moaned softly.  
  
In response he pulled both of my nipples with his fingers and bit my neck gently. He squeezed my tits and rubbed them. I could hardly believe this was happening and that it felt so good. I was sure the driver could see this but I didn't care. All I cared about was the feel of his hands on my tits and the hard cock I was now able to feel much easier as it pushed against my ass.  
  
"I don't want to wait." I moaned. "I want to...no...oooow!"  
  
"You must wait." Iain teased softly.  
  
I could feel his hard cock against my ass so I rubbed my ass against it. He groaned and I felt it harden even more. He must have been controlling himself all this time. But now his restraint was going away. It was fading. I was able to undo my dress so when I stood up slightly it fell down around me.  
  
"You don't play fair, Emilia." Iain said with a grin.  
  
"Do you want me to play fair?" I asked him and undid my bra.  
  
He looked at my nipples that were hardened and sweat was already dripping down my body. He looked at me and started to suck on them.  
  
"Ia...aaaah!" I moaned and helped him take off his jacket.  
  
Iain sucked and bit my tits. Each bite becoming hungrier than the last. He wanted me and was hardly able to control himself. In a state of pure euphoria I managed to have his torso completely naked. His mouth went from my tits to my mouth and then he pushed me to the floor. He was able to barely stand and yet was easily able to become completely bare. He kicked his shoes, undergarments, and pants to the side.  
  
As he crouched above me I could see his cock. It was hard and I could see cum already dripping off of it. In his eyes I knew what he wanted me to do so I did. I became as naked as him and I shivered in anticipation. What we were doing was so wrong. Not because of the age difference, but because we were subjecting a limo driver to this. But I didn't care. I wanted Iain inside me now. I had done enough waiting.  
  
I spread my legs and he quickly lay down over me. His cock mere inches from my cunt.  
  
"I've been looking at you for a long time." Iain said.  
  
"I have been doing the same." I replied.  
  
Iain slowly entered me so that I could get use to the feeling of his cock. I moaned and he kissed me. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he began to thrust. Slow and gentle at first and then fast and hard.  
  
"Emm....ii...iiiii...lllll....aaaah! Aaah!" Iain yelled out and then changed our positions. "Fuck me! Fuck me!"  
  
"Iiiaaaan!" I moaned as I rode him. "Fuuuuuuuuuuck! Fuuuuuuuuuck!"  
  
His fingers dug into my hips the faster I rode him. His cock felt so good inside of me. If I rode him a certain way I felt the edge of climax getting closer. And closer. And closer!  
  
"Ooooh..." I moaned as I came at the same time Iain did.  
  
Five minutes later both of us were calm enough to finally stop. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
"I hope to have many more nights like this." I told him.  
  
"Hopefully not all in a limo." He replied and I laughed loudly.


End file.
